A holographic stereoscopic hard copy which can be used as a hard copy of a three-dimensional object, and a method and an apparatus for creating the same are disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The holographic stereoscopic hard copy is constructed by forming a plurality of dot-shaped elemental holograms on a surface of a medium.
In the aforementioned recording method, an original image pattern associated with each point on a holographic recording medium is displayed from three-dimensional image data on display means, and then a dot-shaped elemental hologram is formed on the aforementioned holographic recording medium corresponding to the displayed original image pattern.
As can be seen from this example, to form a three-dimensional image using an elemental hologram, it is necessary to find an optimal recording condition for recording the elemental hologram.
More specifically, it was required to determine an optimal recording condition for a certain holographic recording medium by varying the intensity of an object beam and a reference beam, the intensity ratio between the object beam and the reference beam, and the exposure time.
In contrast to this, for example, a method and a system for evaluating a holographic optical element is disclosed in Patent Literature 2, but cannot be used to quantitatively determine recording conditions. Accordingly, sample images with elemental holograms recorded under a variety of conditions have to be visually observed under white light in order to determine the optimal recording condition. This raises the problem that an enormous number of samples for determining the optimal recording condition and an enormous amount of time for visually observing the samples are required.